Double Reunion
by Hillton
Summary: Degrassi, South of Nowhere crossover future fic. Paige and Alex reunite in an LA street. Who'd have thought that they'd each be dating half of Spashley. What happens when Spencer and Ashley are reunited?
1. Chapter 1

Its a Palex Spashley crossover future fic.

* * *

"Oh, My GOD! Paige Michalchuck?"

The voice didn't register at first, but as she continued on, Paige turned around, her eyes meeting a familiar face. It was Alex.

"Alex?" Paige asked as she walked towards her, "Hey."

"What in the hell are you doing in LA?" Alex asked her.

"Work," Paige replied simply, her hand waved around her outfit to show off her business suit.

"So that Banting business degree worked out for you?"  
"Yeah. I'm pretty happy. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Just where the wind blew me," Alex said nonchalantly.

Paige nodded, "You haven't changed that much."

Alex smiled back at Paige, "Hey, you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

Paige suddenly began shifting uncomfortably, "I'd like to hun, but I was just on my way to meet... someone."

"'Someone' huh? Talking about a special 'someone' here?"

Paige blushed, "Yeah."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Alex said with a knot in her stomach.  
"Not too long. A couple months."

"Thats good for you. When do I get to meet the lucky guy?"

"Alex, I just saw you for the first time in years today, and you're already looking to see my newest special someone?"

"Well yeah. You can't blame me for being curious can you?"

"Are you telling me that you would let me meet your current girlfriend?"

"Who said I had one?"

"I was just being hypothetical."

"Well I do have a girlfriend. We could all meet for coffee sometime next week..."

"Sure," Paige dug through her purse, "Here's my card," she said when she found it. She scribbled two phone numbers on the back, "Home, and cell," she explained, "Call me, and we'll work something out."

"Alright. Cool."

"And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Mine's a girl too, not a guy."

Alex looked impressed as Paige walked away. Paige was secretly delighted with the fact that even Alex didn't believe that Paige would have a girlfriend.

"Hey!" Ashley called, "You're late! Thats something I never thought I'd see happen. Me being here before you."

"I ran into someone from high school. We took a while to catch up. She's gonna call, and then we'll probably go on a lunch or coffee date with her and her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Wait, there was more than one lesbian in that little town of yours?"

Paige blushed, "Okay, I admit it, she's an ex. My first ex-girlfriend as a matter of fact."

Ashley nodded knowingly, "So how was your day at work?" she changed the subject.

"You always ask that, and my answer is always the same."

"And that is?" Ashley pretended not to know.

"Same old thing. I wish I could be doing something more exciting."

"Then lets go somewhere exciting. Like a vacation."

"I can't. I have to be at work tomorrow. I don't have vacation coming up..."

"Can't or won't?" Ashley hadn't meant to quote something she'd once said to Spencer. It'd just come out. She blushed.

"Both," Paige replied, not noticing that Ashley was blushing.

"Hey, tell me about that ex I'm gonna be meeting."

"Well... her name is Alex. For a while, we had a hate on for each other. Even though we went to school together, we didn't have too much interaction. We had to talk to each other at work. Alex and I started to hit it off, after that, we'd talk at school and hang out. I took her to the premiere of 'Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian eh'. We had an awesome time, then we went back to my house and we kissed. It totally freaked me out, but after that, we ended up going out until the end of the school year. We were too different, and had to go our separate ways."

Ashley nodded. Parts of that sounded totally familiar, but from the other perspective.

"And that was the first time I'd seen her since I left for college."

"Wow. Thats a long time."

Paige sighed, "Yeah, it was."

"How do you feel seeing her again?" there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Its good to see her. She reminds me of home."

"You're still calling Canada home huh? How long has it been since you've lived there?"

"Two years. Thats 11times less time than I lived in Canada."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the number crunching.


	2. Chapter 2

"It could be a while. Alex is always late to social stuff," Paige told Ashley.

"Whats wrong with being late?"

"Says the chick who's always late."

"Not today! Besides, its not like we have anywhere to go."

"Today doesn't count. We came together."

"So I don't get credit for even part of it?"

"Um, no hun. I had to wake you up and practically throw you into the shower."

Ashley laughed, because Paige was right.

Just then, Alex came walking in, hand in hand with her girlfriend. Ashley and Paige stood up quickly and nervously for two different reasons.

"Hey Alex," Paige smiled.

Alex came closer, "Paige, this is Spencer. Spence, this is Paige," she motioned, "And her girlfriend... I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet."

Spencer and Ashley shifted quietly for a moment. Paige was too nervous to speak.

"Hello?" Alex called, "I know two of you know her name."

"Her name is Ashley," Spencer told Alex. She paused, "Hey Ash."

"Hi Spence," Ashley quickly.

Spontaneously, both of them went to hug the other, while saying in unison, "Oh my god."

Paige and Alex looked on in disbelief.

"They know each other?" Paige asked.

"I guess..." Alex replied.

The hug went on longer than was just friendly.

"Its good to see you," Ashley smiled at Spencer.

They sat down.

"Yeah. You too," Spencer replied quietly, blushing.

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" Paige piped in.

"We knew each other in high school," Ashley replied quietly.

"Okay, how well did you know each other?" Alex asked, looking directly at Spencer.

"She was my girlfriend okay?" Spencer replied slightly combatitively.

"Okay!" Paige and Alex both said, backing off.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Ashley announced, getting up from the table.

"Okay," Paige replied.

"I'm gonna go too," Spencer added, "Not to talk to Ashley, but because I have to pee.

Ashley began to walk, Spencer followed her.

"Crazy huh?" Ashley commented as soon as she knew they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever seen you again," Spencer didn't reveal if she was happy or not.

"Me either," Ashley replied, not able to hide that she was happy to see Spencer, "So what have you been up to?" she said as they walked into the bathroom.

"Not too much. I'm a nurse at a pediatrician's office."

"You know how many peoples' sexual fantasies involve hot nurses?"

"Yours?"

"It wouldn't be interesting if I revealed all my secrets."

"So there is one huh?"

Ashley blushed, "I didn't say that either."

"What about you? You don't think I've seen you on VH1 following in your daddy's footsteps?"

"You've seen me on TV? Awesome!" she said as she flushed the toilet.

"Awesome is exactly," flush, "What I thought," Spencer smiled.

Ashley smiled back, "Hey Spence, you've got something on your chin," she motioned.

Spencer tried to get it off, "Did I get it?"

"No," she wetted a paper towel, "Here, let me get it."

Ashley was dangerously close to Spencer. A little closer than she really needed to be. Ashley heard Spencer take in a short gasp. The gasp reminded her of the past and turned her on in a strange way. Ashley tossed the paper towel aside.

"Thanks," Spencer said softly.

Ashley couldn't help it any longer. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Spencer.

It took Spencer longer than it should have been necessary to rebel, "We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, "We're here, in a restaurant, with our girlfriends!" There was a pause, then Spencer went for it. They kissed again. It was intense and sensual.

"Oh my god," Ashley muttered. She hadn't meant to say it outloud.

Spencer looked up, "Hmm?"

"Nothing,"Ashley replied. She squeezed Spencer's hand quickly, and released, "We should get back."

"Hey. You guys were in there a while," Paige said,concerned, "Are you okay?"

They scrambled for a lie. Spencer thought of one first, "Ash wasn't feeling too well. So we went out to the car to get pepto bismol from the glove box."

"Since when was there pepto bismol in my glove box?"

"It was in my glove box," Ashley corrected

"Oh," Alex replied

They sat back down. Ashley made a mental note to put pepto bismol in her glove box.

"Do you need to go home and lie down?" Paige asked Ashley.

Ashley grimaced, "No, I'll be fine just as soon as the pepto kicks in."


	3. Chapter 3

Paige patted Ashley's leg sympathetically, "If you need to, just let me know."

"Alright."

Spencer coughed into her napkin to keep from laughing.

"You okay?" Alex shot in concern

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer replied, "Just a little tickle," she took a sip of water.

Ashley rolled her eyes, good thing for her, neither Paige or Alex caught it.

They made pleasant conversation for the rest of the afternoon. It was fun swapping embarrassing stories about one another. Alex laughed her head off as she told the story of she and Paige getting high at the university fair. Ashley appreciated that Paige wasn't perfect, then told about the night Spencer went out with Kelly. They were in stitches.

Finally, Paige looked at her watch, she'd been there an hour longer than she'd expected, "We should go," she announced abruptly, "I've got a meeting tomorrow that I need to prepare for."

Alex finished laughing at the last story that had been told, "Aw really?"

"Yeah."

"But Ashley is just so much fun! I love the dirt I'm getting on Spencer!"

Paige chuckled, "Yeah," she said again, "Sorry to break up the party, but Ash and I came together..."

"We could get her home if you really need to work," Alex suggested.

"Yeah!" Spencer added, "Ash and I still have some catching up to do."

"Fine then," Paige gave in, "Here Ashley," she fished some money out of her purse, "This'll cover our food," she kissed Ashley on the cheek, "This was fun, we should do it again," she started to walk away, "Bye everyone!"

The waiter came by and offered them desert for the second time. He was trying to tell them to eat or get out. They decided to split a piece of chocolate cake, even though Ashley was fighting for the 'Mondo Brownie'

"So, what next?" Alex asked.

Spencer shrugged, "What do you want to do Ash?"

Ashley lifted an eyebrow suggestively, "I dunno."

"Wanna go back to our place?" Spencer asked.

Much to Spencer's surprise and delight, Ashley said, "yes."

"Cool," Spencer said awkwardly.

Ashley smiled one of her signature smiles, a real one, reserved for when she was really happy. And she was. She was going to be spending more time with Spencer. Granted it would be with Alex too.

So they left the table and got into Alex's car, and got to Spencer and Alex's apartment.

"This is it," Spencer sighed flopping onto the couch, "Where we live."

"Its a nice place."

"Thanks."

"You want something to drink?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm fine," Ashley said nervously.

"So?"

"So..."

"Hey Spen," Alex interjected. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Then it'll be about time for work."

"Where do you work?" Ashley asked her, "What do you do."

"I'm a bartender downtown."

"Really? Me too. I work at Gray."

"You work at Gray?" Spencer repeated back, "Talk about going back to the scene of the crime. Why do you have to bartend at Gray if you're on VH1? I mean you were rich back when we were young."

"Its just something I do for fun."

Alex had disappeared into the bathroom.

"Fun huh?"

"It is fun."

"I'm not saying it isn't."

"I only do it a couple days a week. They're really generous with the days off. They kinda just needed a temp, to fill in. I had a bit of experience. Besides, Kat did the interviewing."

Spencer laughed, "Thats awesome."

"She hired me on the spot," Ashley laughed, "Not even so much as an interview."

"Cool."

Alex's cell phone rang on the counter. Spencer and Ashley ignored it.

"So what do you do when you're not a nurse?"

Spencer thought, "Well I took up crochet."

"Crochet?"

Spencer blushed, "Yeah crochet," she turned around and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, "See?"

"You made that?"

"Yeah."

"Thats pretty cool actually."

"Thanks."

Alex came out of the bathroom in a towel to go into the bedroom.

"Hey," Spencer called, "You got a phone call earlier."

"Alright," Alex replied, "I'll take a look when I get dressed," she closed the door.

"Spence, your girlfriend is hot," Ashley said frankly.

"Why thank you."

"You always had a good taste in chicks."

Spencer laughed nervously.

"Alright!" Alex came out of the bathroom, "Off to make the money!" she came around the couch to kiss Spencer.

"Have fun."

"Oh yeah, work, fun," Alex mumbled, "It was nice to meet you Ashley."

"Yeah, you too Alex."

Alex picked up her cell phone, purse and headed out the door, "'night!"

"See ya," Spencer called back.

"Bye," Ashley added.

The door clicked shut they heard Alex walk away. Finally, when they didn't hear her footsteps any more, Spencer jumped onto Ashley and started kissing her.

"W..wait," Ashley pulled away, "What is this?"

Spencer was still on top of her, "What is what?" she asked innocently.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You can't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. THIS!" there was an awkward pause before Ashley continued with, "Oh god I've missed you," and driving back in to kiss Spencer again.

Meanwhile, Alex was waiting to begin work, and decided to check her message. It was from Paige.

"Hey, Alex, um, well I was wondering, if you were going to the reunion. Its in a couple weeks, I'm sure you know that, but I think I'd have a much better time if you'd come. And, um we could go together..." she trailed off, "Not together, together. You know what I mean. Whatever, just call me."

Alex laughed to herself. She hadn't wanted to go, but she had turned in her RSVP anyway. She was playing it by ear, maybe going up. Now, she'd decided that she should go with Paige. It'd be good to see all of the people she used to go to school with. She wrote down in her work's request book for days off for the days of the reunion and a couple days before. Then, she went to the bar, and started getting orders.

"I should get you home," Spencer sighed. They'd made out for over a half hour without it escalating to more than that.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked.

"Its getting late."

Ashley looked at the clock. It was 10, "Its not that late..."

Spencer shifted awkwardly, "Paige'll be wondering where you are."

"Whatever. I don't have to answer to anyone."

"You never did," Spencer laughed, "I gotta go to work pretty early tomorrow, so I should get you home, even if its just so I can get some sleep."

"Okay," Ashley said reluctantly, "but we can't let this long of a time pass before we seen each other again."

"Yeah, we'll see each other soon."

"Hey, can I drive?"

"Yeah," Spencer said without thinking, she handed Ashley the keys. Ashley always used to drive.

"Awesome."

They drove in virtual silence. Ashley pulled up at her place, and put the car into park, "Well this whole day was a surprise."

"Yeah, but a good one."

"It was a good surprise," Ashley agreed. She paused, pulling a piece of receipt out of her purse, the scribbling onto it, "This is my new phone number. Call me when you get a chance."

Spencer took it, "Okay. I will," she smiled. Ashley began to walk away, "Hey Ash!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give Paige too hard of a time about getting high in high school."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Ashley replied sarcastically, "bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks for the people who reviewed. There's some Palex alone time in this one... just a little... I like to keep teasing you guys along.

* * *

"Hey," Alex greeted Spencer. Alex was just getting home, and Spencer was about to leave. Thats how it usually was for them. 

"Morning," Spencer sighed, half awake.

"What would you think of my going to Toronto for my 10 year reunion?"

"Sounds fun for you. When is it?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I wasn't going to go. Until Paige called last night and mentioned it. I don't know, seeing her again, made me want to see the others again."

"Then go. Have a good time. I'm not stopping you."

"Cool. I figured I should let you know."

"Yeah. Thanks. I gotta go to work," Spencer kissed Alex, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Two Weeks Later: Back in Canada

* * *

Alex's torso was on top of Paige's, and her legs were dangling from the bed that was designated as Paige's. Alex planted hot, sweet kisses onto Paige's lips. 

"Al—ex!" she shouted between kisses.

"What?" Alex shot back.

"We, shouldn't," Paige stopped as Alex moved down to kiss Paige's neck, "Do this," she finished.

"Why not?" Alex continued to kiss Paige.

"Hello? We've both got girlfriends."

"Get real Michalchuck. They're probably doing the same thing right now."  
"They can't be. I know Ashley, she wouldn't..."

"You didn't see how they looked at each other over lunch?" she relented the kissing, "They still have chemistry. So do we... Don't we?"

"We wouldn't be in this position if we didn't. I just don't think that Ash would do that to me."

"Are you saying that I'm doing this to Spencer?" there was silence, "Look, I know Ashley's type."

"Her type?"

"If she's a lot like me, like I think she is, Spencer won't be able to resist her."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No, but what am I gonna do huh?"

"How can you--" Paige started, but was interrupted by a kiss, "but, Alex..."

"Paige, shut up," Alex kissed at the nape of her neck.

"Okay," Paige replied, her body tingled.

* * *

"Hey," Paige smiled at Marco as they came into the hall that the reunion was in. 

"Hey Paige, Alex. I didn't think you'd make it Alex," he replied back.

"I'm full of surprises," she smiled back, "This chick over here changed my mind," that was bad, she was talking like she did when they were together.

"Well thats good."

"Yeah, it was serendipity. I ran into her a couple weeks ago in Los Angeles of all places."

"Huh," Marco replied.

"Don't get stuck behind this table all day hon," Paige interrupted, "We have got to catch up."

"Yeah, I'll definitely come talk to you. Its been so long since you've been home."

"Sorry about that, I've been busy. I practically had to sell my left kidney to get this week off," Paige joked.

"I'm glad you could make it. Ellie is around here somewhere, and I pulled some strings... Jimmy, Ash and Spin are here too. It wouldn't be right without them."

"Great."

"And gosh, you should see Heather Sinclair, she's had a ton of plastic surgery."

"Already?" Alex asked, "She can't have gotten that much uglier in ten years."

Marco and Paige laughed.

"We'll see you inside hun," Paige told Marco.

* * *

In LA

* * *

"Hey," Ashley called Spencer on the phone, "Whatcha doing?" 

"Not much."

"I'm bored."

"You're bored huh?" Spencer raised her eyebrow, "What are you suggesting?"

Ashley laughed at the innuendo in her voice, "Wanna go do something?"  
"Something huh?"

"Will you quit playing that game and tell me that I can come pick you up already?" Ashley said impatiently.

"You're already in the car aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

The door bell rang.

"Oh I wonder who that could be," Spencer smiled, and snapped her cell phone shut, "Hey," she opened the door. Yes, it was Ashley, "So what do you want to do?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow, looking Spencer up and down.

Spencer blushed, "Ashley..." she said warily.

"Spencer," Ashley said a little too cheerily for Spencer to actually buy her mood.

"Yeah?" Spencer was getting sucked into Ashley's charm. Playing hard to get was not an option anymore.

Ashley smiled shyly. It was her turn to act it up, "Come on," she stroked a finger against Spencer's cheek.

Spencer finally caved. She tilted her cheek into Ashley's hand. She was blushing against the warm finger. Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes, and it took her back to the high school years. Ashley's eyes were so reassuring and so loving. How had she let that get away from her?

Some time later, Spencer and Ashley laid in Spencer's bed. They both had their eyes closed, but were smiling.

"We shouldn't have done that," Spencer laughed, "but that was SO good!"

Ashley chuckled as she shook her head softly, "Spencer Carlin, you amaze me."

"I do?"

Ashley smirked, "Yeah," she replied simply.

There was silence before Spencer replied, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Ashley blushed, before replying, "Whatever you want it to." if they were together, she would have added 'babe' to that.

Spencer shook her head and laughed.

Ashley's phone rang on the floor where she'd tossed her purse, "Who the hell could that be?" she grumbled as she stumbled out of the bed. She looked at her phone, "Damn," she muttered, "Hello?" She went back to sit on the bed, "What? Is it really that late? Shit!" Ashley said to the phone, "Sorry! I'll be right there," she paused listening to the voice on the other end chew her out, "hey," she stopped them, "can she come?" Ashley waited for a response, "Cool. We'll be right there."

"What was that about?" Spencer questioned.

"I have to go to dinner with Kyla. We make sure to see each other once a month."

"Well thats nice."

"Yeah, Kyla said to come along with me if you like. She said it'd be good to see you again."

Spencer thought for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds cool," she paused, "Tell me, what does she know about this whole mess?"

"Mess?" Ashley seemed hurt by the word choice, "She just knows that we met each other again through our girlfriends. She doesn't know anything about our... involvement."

"Just so I'm clear on that," Spencer blushed, "I've gotta get dressed."

"Hurry up, she's already at the restaurant."

"When were you supposed to meet her?"  
"Fifteen minutes ago."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she opened a drawer and quickly pulled on some clothes, "So, where we going?" from the corner of her eye, Spencer saw Ashley gathering the clothes she came over in from the floor, and putting them back on. Spencer blushed silently. This wasn't who Spencer was: having affairs with her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend's girlfriend who also happened to be her own ex-girlfriend. Usually, Spencer was monogamous, but there was something about Ashley that drew her in again. She didn't know what it meant.

Ashley had said a restaurant name while Spencer had been thinking, "Hello? Spence? Did you even hear me?"

"What?"

"Obviously not. We're going to that place where you and Alex met Paige and me."

"Oh," Spencer replied darting into the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" Ashley ordered again.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Spencer said with a toothbrush in her mouth. She spat into the sink, "Since when are you in such a rush to go see Kyla?"

Ashley shrugged, "I dunno. Its only polite."

"Ashley Davies is polite to her half sister?"

"Hey, she's not that bad. Besides, once we broke up she and Aiden were all I had."

"So I pushed you together?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well I'm glad it helped something." she chuckled at her own joke, "If you're in such a hurry, I won't put on my 'paint the town' make up. Just some lipstick."

"Thank you!" Ashley said exasperatedly, "Come on!" Ashley pulled Spencer's arm just as the lipstick left her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm kinda having issues balancing the Palex and Spashley storylines as I'm a Spashley writer at heart. Here's another (short) update.

* * *

"Hazel!" Paige cried out as she ran towards her old friend, hugging her as soon as she got close enough, "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" they pulled out of the hug, "You look good!" She looked up and saw Alex, "Are you two..." she tilted her head upwards motioning towards Alex.

"What?" Paige asked in disbelief, "No! I just ran into her a few weeks ago and made her come."

Hazel gave Paige a look that said, 'I don't believe you'. By then, Alex had wandered over to them, "Hey Alex."

"Hi Hazel. How've the last ten years treated you?"

"Great. Just great. Come here," she grabbed both girls by the hand, "You guys have to meet my fiancée."

" Fiancée?" Paige questioned.

It was too late to get any answers. They were already standing in front of the man that must be Hazel's fiancée, "Mike, this is Paige and Alex. Paige was like my best friend all through school," she paused, not knowing what to say about Alex, "And Alex, well we met a little later."

"Nice to meet you Mike," Paige said as he stood up.

"Good to meet you two ladies too," he shook each of their hands, "Hazel couldn't stop talking about both of you these past few days leading up to the reunion. She was so excited for you to meet me."

"And I'm glad we have," Alex added.

"Paige!" Ellie came into the picture, "How ARE you?"

"Well don't you look fabulous?" Paige replied.

"Thanks. I went to the spa a few days ago to get ready for this. I did want to look as good as possible. It was great. We should go the next time we visit."

"The last time we saw each other was two years ago," Paige replied realistically.

"All the more reason for me to fly in and have a spa day with you."

"That sounds like fun Ellie."

* * *

"Hey Kyla," Ashley said as she rushed in and sat down, "Sorry, I went over to Spencer's and we were watching a movie... I lost track of time."

Spencer walked in behind Ashley, "Hi Kyla. How've you been?" she asked awkwardly, sitting down next to Ashley.

"I've been alright. You look good."

"Thanks. You too."

There was a pause. Finally Kyla said, "Okay. I don't buy it?"

"Buy what?" Ashley asked innocently.

"The movie excuse," Kyla replied, "So?"

Ashley blushed, "So what?"

"I think you're cheating on Paige!" Kyla accused. She looked at Spencer.

"I'm pleading the fifth here," Spencer looked away.

"Thats alright. I never liked Paige much anyway."

"Kyla!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What?"

"Be nice," Spencer added in.

"I'm just saying," Kyla continued, "Paige is nice... she's just not..." Kyla trailed off.

"Just not what huh?" Ashley was stupid enough to ask.

Kyla sighed, "I just don't think that Paige holds a candle to Spencer," Kyla motioned across the table towards Spencer like she had to clarify who she was talking about.

Spencer blushed, "Thank you Kyla."

"So?" Kyla looked to Spencer again.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Damn," Kyla muttered sarcastically, "And here I thought it would," she paused, "I wasn't trying to flatter you to get anything out of you. I was telling the truth."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Kyla, not a word to Paige," Ashley knew it was no use hiding it from Kyla.

"Its none of my business who you do," Kyla replied, raising her hands halfway up in the air briefly.

"Good," Ashley replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait folks. Life (school) got in the way.

* * *

Spencer and Kyla spent much of dinner swapping stories of what had happened since they'd left high school. Ashley added her own two cents too. There was a lot about those years that Spencer didn't know yet. Some of which Ashley didn't want Spencer to know. Kyla stayed, thankfully, in the parameters that Ashley was comfortable with.

* * *

"Hi Paige," came a shy voice behind her. It was Ashley Kerwin.

"Well now you're a person I haven't seen in forever," Paige commented back, "Hi."

Ashley was nervous.

"You know," Paige continued to talk, "My current girlfriend is named--"

"Wait! Girlfriend?"

"Oh. Thats right," Paige blushed, "You missed that year. In grade twelve, Alex and I," she motioned toward Alex, "had a relationship. Now, I'm in a relationship with a girl named Ashley. Ashley Davies."

"You don't say." Ashley was shocked by Paige's admission. A small smile came across her face.

Paige looked to the ground, "Yeah," she blushed. Paige regained herself, "So whats going on with you hun?"

Ashley told Paige about her life. She was living in England with her boyfriend Jason doing music promotion for a English record company. Paige told Ashley about her business stuff, but Ashley's stories sounded much more interesting.

* * *

"Hey Spence," Ashley said as they pulled up to Spencer's apartment, "This is going to sound totally lame," she said nervously, "but, I was wondering if... I could... maybe stay here? I don't really want to be alone in my house."

Spencer thought about it. How much more complicated could everything get? "Sure," she replied.

Ashley blushed, "Thanks. I need to go grab a couple things. Can you come with me?" _I am so lame_, Ashley said to herself.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled. _Ashley is cute when she's vulnerable and embarrassed._

Ashley pulled back out of the parking spot.

* * *

Paige looked around smiling. All the old gang was there at that table. They were all laughing and telling stories. Sometimes it was about their past together, other stories were about things the others had missed. She hadn't really realized how much she'd missed the people from high school.

Living in LA had really isolated her from her former classmates. They had kept in contact through e-mail and myspace, but as each of them carved out their own place in the world, and met new people, the e-mails got fewer and fewer. Hopefully through the reunion Paige could keep her old connections going. She needed to go home more often.

* * *

"You want to come in?" Ashley said as they pulled up to her house, "I'm not gonna be too long."

"Sure," Spencer was curious to see where Ashley was living. It wasn't as big as her childhood home, but it wasn't all that small either, "You live here alone?"

"Well, most of the time Paige is over. I can't remember the last time I slept here alone," should she have said that? Ashley blushed, "Although some of the time, its just friends or acquaintances crashing after a party. Paige has her own place." she added.

Spencer nodded, shifting uncomfortably. She didn't know whether or not to follow Ashley as she went into the bedroom. Spencer decided to follow Ashley.

"Sorry, its a little messy," Ashley mentioned quietly.

"Whatever," Spencer sighed.

"I'll just grab a couple things and we're out."

"Hey Ash," Spencer began.

"Yeah?"  
Spencer was beginning to regret what she was thinking, but she said it anyway, "Just pack for the week. Stay with me until they get back."

Ashley looked over to see if she was actually hearing Spencer right. Spencer smiled nervously. Ashley was taking too long to answer.

"You sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks. I will."

"You will?"

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter was a little bouncy and ick. So I decided to put this one up too. I like it a bit more. Still a bit lacking in Palex. Sorry.

* * *

The next few days were surreal to say the least. Spencer worked during the day most days, leaving Ashley in the apartment, most of the time asleep. Ash did her own thing during the day, though Spencer didn't know what. They spent the evenings quietly in the apartment. Spencer helped Ashley make dinner, they watched a Lifetime movie and snuggled on the couch before going to bed. Depending on the tone of the movie, sometimes they had sex, other times they didn't. Thats how it was for five short days.

* * *

When Paige and Alex got back from their reunion, things went back to normal. Spencer and Ashley spent a lot less time together, but talked on the phone frequently. They hadn't had sex since Paige and Alex came back.

One night, a few hours before Alex was due at work, Spencer got a call from Ashley.

"Hey Spence,"

"Hi Ash," Spencer said quietly

"Why are you whispering?" Ashley asked.

"Alex is sleeping in the bedroom," Spencer explained, "Whats up?"

"They're sending me on tour," Ashley explained.

"They?"

"I'm going on my CD release tour. I wrapped my second CD right before I saw you again."

"Cool," Spencer replied.

"Spencer," Ashley began nervously, "I'm gonna be gone for two months. Will you come to a show?"

Spencer thought about the question Ashley had just asked. There were so many implications that she could read into it, but she didn't know if she should be, "Yeah," she said finally, "I have some vacation coming up. Maybe I'll come to more than one," Spencer was flirting, she hadn't meant to, but she was flirting.

Ashley smiled.

"When do you leave?"Spencer didn't want Ashley to be far away.

"In a week."

"We'll have to do something before then."

"Yeah. Totally."

"When are you free?"

"I'm pretty wide open. They're letting me get all packed up. I just have to spend a bit of time with Paige before I leave."

"Yeah, of course. I'm off Thursday. Do you want to go to a movie or something?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ashley picked Spencer up at noon Thursday. Alex was still asleep and Paige was at work, not that it would have mattered if Paige or Alex knew that Spencer and Ashley were going to lunch and then seeing a movie.

They started at the movies, seeing a 12:30 horror movie that Ashley really wanted to see. Spencer had seen a few previews, and it looked okay, but Spencer wasn't really into horror movies, but she always used see them when Ashley asked her to.

It started out mildly, not scary at all. Throughout the movie, most of the scare value was to shock the viewer with something coming around the corner, and the music changing. It scared Spencer, but not Ashley. The ending, actually was scary. Instinctively, Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled Ashley close to protect her.

"Oh my god," Spencer whispered intensely.

Spencer was still grasping Ashley's hand when the movie ended and the lights When she realized this, Spencer hastily removed her hand from Ashley's and blushed.

"So you want to go eat something?" Ashley asked as they walked towards Ashley's car.

Spencer thought about it for a moment, "Sure. What do you feel like?"

"How about Japanese?"


End file.
